1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyser and, more particularly. to such an analyser having a sensing surface to which a sample is applied for the purpose of effecting a desired analysis thereof.
2. Related Art
Various sensor units are known having a sensor surface to which a sample to be analysed is applied. Examples of such sensor units are of planar construction as used, for example, in the analysis of glucose levels in blood or fruit juice. Such sensors are used once and have then to be discarded. The need to use a fresh sensor for every analysis can prove expensive. Furthermore, discarded sensors which have been used for the analysis of blood may constitute a biohazard in view of the potential presence (in blood deposited on the sensor) of viruses such as HIV or hepatitis.